Playing With Fire
by dancingwithrainbows
Summary: Rose knew she was playing with fire but she just couldn't stay away... RoseScor. Seven Deadly Sins Challenge at HPFC.


Authors Note: Hello and welcome to the grand masterpiece that is my first RoseScor. I wrote it ages ago but decided to post it here in the ope that some unfortunate person would come along and read it! If your reading this then you just happen to be that person :D *cackles evily* Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Playing With Fire<span>

* * *

><p><strong>I. 20 Feb 2024<strong>

Pink for positive. Blue for negative.

She stared down at the wand in her hand which was emitting a pink glow, a feeling of dread and sickness curling in her stomach.

Dashing to the toilet she made it just before she emptied her stomach's contents.

Lying her head on the toilet seat, one thought was running through her head.

_Why me?_

The answer was simple though. She had betrayed her friends, cheated on her boyfriend, and had gone against everything her house stood for - bravery, nerve, chivalry. Instead she had acted like a coward, ashamed and hiding away from the world, like that slimy Slytherin who had got her into this mess to start with.

She gritted her teeth and tried to hold back the tears as she realised that this baby would change everything.

**II. 20 Sep 2023**

The hatred burned in their eyes as grey locked onto brown. Tension sizzled like fire, and a glass shattered on the other side of the room. Neither of them moved an inch, they just stood there silently, waiting for the other to make the first move.

They don't know how long they stood there. And then, one second the air was only thick with power, the next it was bright with the light of curses.

There was wasn't a reason why they were duelling, they were doing it simply because they hated each other, and had done since first year. No, before that even, before they had even met each other.

And they were in seventh year now, they were head boy and girl, shared a common room, were supposed to be the ones everybody else looked up to, and were told that if they continued with their fights they would be expelled. But they did not listen, because they still hated each other with the same burning rawness that they had since they were children.

The duel lasted for a long time. They dodged, fired, got hit, blocked out the pain and then started the cycle again.

Then, the curses stopped firing as abruptly as they had the duel wasn't over, far from it.

And in that moment, as he strode towards her, trapping her against the wall of their Common Room, their lives as they knew them changed forever.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, her voice full of anger.

How could he answer that, when he didn't even know himself?

The world seemed to stop as he leaned forward, his lips touching hers gently. He began to kiss her and in a fit of madness she pushed him away.

He stumbled and she dashed away, before he pinned her back to the wall, kissing her more roughly this time. She tried to resist but she couldn't help but kiss him back, their tongues intermingling.

She didn't know what she was doing. She was kissing him, the boy she had hated all her life. Yet she couldn't stop, she just couldn't.

And as their kissing got rougher, and their clothes became discarded on the floor, the more sure she was. She wanted this, she did, she did.

So she gave in, and became a victim to the lust.

**III. 14 Feb 2024**

Every minute they were apart she had a little ache in her heart and was wishing she could see him, but at the same time she was telling herself that next time she would tell him that it was over. But she never did.

She worried all the time that somebody would find out about them. They still fought and duelled all the time, part of the time so people wouldn't get suspicious, the other times because their hatred for each other overruled the lust. Then afterwards they would make up, making love to each other over and over again, healing the pain.

They had been at it for months and now it was Valentines Day and she had decided, she was finally going to tell him. But then he bought her some flowers and looked at her with such a tender expression, and she just couldn't bare to swipe that away, she just couldn't break his heart like that so she kept her mouth shut tight and gushed over the flowers. Then at night, when she finally escaped from his clutches she cried alone to herself, wondering whether it would ever end.

**VI. 20 Feb 2024**

She had to find him. She had to tell him. The desperation was riding through her like a tidal wave. She had searched all over but he was nowhere, but to her it seemed like he was everywhere.

Turning the knob to her room, she saw him, leaning against one of the fiery red walls of her room. He saw her, and strode towards her, closing the distance between them, capturing her lips with his. She tried not to kiss back but she was too weak and submitted to him.

Once he'd pulled away, he took one look at her face and asked, "What's wrong?"

She had to tell him, had to get it over with."I'm pregnant."The words fell from her lips like rain on a stormy day. A flash of anger passed over his face before he turned away. The vase on her bedside table holding the flowers he had purchased for her flew across the room in a blur, shattering against the she cringed away from him she caught a glimpse of his face. It was dark, like a rain cloud. Then he turned on heel, exiting her room.

On shaky legs she crossed the room, falling on her knees in front of the scattered pieces. With her head in her hands she sobbed, crying for everything she had lost, and everything she was going to lose.

When she finally wiped away the tears from her cheeks, she swept up the pieces of the vase with her hands. She could just use a simple _Reparo_ and the vase would be as good as new. But she didn't, because she wanted rid of him and everything to do with him. And this time she would follow through.

With shards gathered in her hands, she entered the bathroom and disposed of them in the bin. He had been in there before her. The air was foggy, steam covered the mirror, and etched on were the words 'I'm sorry'. She looked down, hoping that if she couldn't see it, it wouldn't make her crumble so bad.

With a sigh she turned on the tap, rinsing her hands as if she could wash him away. Scrubbing at her hands with the bar of soap the water turned red.

_I'm bleeding, _she thought numbly. She examined her hands, spotting the red dot of blood of her finger straight away. My fingers bleeding, she thought again. Just like my hearts bleeding. She saw spots in front of her eyes and managed to make it back into her room, and crawl onto her bed before everything went black.

**V. 21 Feb 2024**

He was lying next to her, his arm around her waist. She could feel him and when she opened her eyes, his grey ones were staring into hers.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, before pressing his lips into the first time she pulled away.

This was it, she thought triumphantly. She was finally going to tell him - it was finally over!

But the words didn't come out right. What was supposed to be "I think we should stop seeing each other" came out as "I love you". And then she kissed him once more, losing herself in the heat of the moment and the lust.

Rose knew she was playing with fire, but she just couldn't stay away…

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Yea, I lied earlier. *gasp* Thats right, you heard - read? - me correctley, I lied! Yup I said this was a masterpiece as you can probably tell *blushes* this is far from it. :(<p>

Despite that thank you for reading - you are amazing! You want to be a nice person and do just one more thing for me? Review. :D

If you do you might get something _(no not that! get your mind out of the gutter)_. Okay I'm making you uncomfortale so I'm going to stop writing now so you didn't kill yourself in despair.


End file.
